


Set in Stone

by Forbearnan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbearnan/pseuds/Forbearnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot thought that he understood, but true understanding takes time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set in Stone

Primal fear grips the boy when Lancelot recites the spell that was cast to claim the life of the griffin; as they stand outside the throne room waiting for the King’s and son’s verdict, the words easily slip off of his tongue – _Your secret is safe with me._

In that moment, he had thought that he was truly ready to bear the burden the young boy had only just acquired.

And in that moment, the tale came alight in the Crystal Cave, precious knowledge preserved exactly as it had been when they first melded into the Cave, ideas frantically set into the crystals by the ancients so that future generations would never forget.

(But now they told the future themselves.)

It was they who had racked their minds to receive such fleeting knowledge, but the Triple Goddess was jealous, so they cunningly gave the ancients all knowledge of the future to the point of driving them insane. Years, it took years, for the ancients to gain the knowledge and unknowingly bind their own souls to the walls, and they became steadfast upon an idea the Triple Goddess made uncertain.

(Through the stones, they show the way as they see it, ever-changing as it is made to be.)

Yes, Lancelot had thought. It was a secret he was ready to make with a boy who literally threw himself in front of danger to save a man he’d never met. He had seen the admiration in the boy’s eyes as he walked behind his friends as a mere servant who subtly gave them words of advice. But from behind them, Merlin was leading them.

Lancelot thought he understood, and therefore he made that fated promise to the boy who was so young and high-spirited and so painfully unselfish. So Lancelot broke into the throne room and was exiled from Camelot, and he thought that was the last glimpse he would see of this Merlin.

But years later, amidst chaos and confusion, the once pompous Prince Arthur knighted him along with other unknown men. All had fought for their beliefs, and all now fought for their rightful place in the unjust society…

What about Merlin?

Again, Lancelot told Merlin that it was he who should have been knighted, but the boy only gave him a small smile and then continued on with his chores.

And it was in that moment that he truly understood.

(Nothing is ever set in stone.)

Lancelot stands in the doorway where there is no mark and caresses the fabric of the air where he feels none; for there is nothing of that kind in this world, nothing of touch and smell, but _so much more._

He turns towards Arthur, who looks onward.

“He’s still the same person,” Lancelot begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my fabulous beta, Oz.


End file.
